


介意  上

by yuanyuandada



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuandada/pseuds/yuanyuandada





	介意  上

01  
从游乐园的进口，一波接着一波，打扮成鬼怪的表演者开始在工作人员拉起的红线里游行，有行尸走肉，僵尸，加勒比海盗，还有南瓜车……层出不穷，热闹非凡。张艺兴站在红线外的第一排，睁大眼睛望着各式各样的鬼怪，不时跟着人群发出惊叹。

鬼群里，身着黑红相间的得体燕尾服的吸血鬼先生披着斗篷，气质高贵，皮肤惨白，五官深邃俊美，侧脸如刀削，只是眼神看不出一丝温度，他冷漠的望着围在红线外对着他疯狂拍照的狂热人群，走在吸血鬼随从的最前方。

张艺兴眼睛眨也不眨望着吸血鬼先生，吸血鬼先生也注意到他了，走到张艺兴面前，变戏法般从背后拿出一支玫瑰递给他。周围传来羡慕的声音，巡游期间，不少的鬼会跟观众有互动，但是大部分都是突如其来的恐吓，如此浪漫的方式还是初次。

张艺兴红着脸，接过玫瑰，小声说了句谢谢，仿佛可以听到吸血鬼先生低沉的笑声。

回到随从前方的吸血鬼先生已经越走越远。

02  
游行结束，天色渐黑，参与游行的鬼遍布游乐园的各个角落，有胆大的人会上前要求合影。这些鬼里，偏偏没有刚刚短暂出场，惊艳所有人的吸血鬼先生。

明亮的化妆间内，一个穿着普通T恤牛仔裤的青年被另一个吸血鬼装扮的青年压在化妆桌旁调戏。张艺兴的小手灵活解开吸血鬼先生斗篷的系带，红扑扑的小脸蛋实在是可爱得过分，吸血鬼先生忍不住垂下脑袋亲了他一口，甜的，再亲一口确定一下是不是牛奶味。情动的张艺兴靠在他怀里回应配合，吸血鬼先生把舌头伸进他的口腔搅动，淡淡的奶香迫使他拼命汲取张艺兴口腔里的唾液，唇齿相依之间发出暧昧水声。

一吻结束，张艺兴看上去可怜又可爱，眸子里水光潋滟，眼角一片绯红，性感的嘴唇微张，小巧的舌头在里面若隐若现，似乎等着被宠爱。他喘着粗气，还没等吸血鬼先生压下来，主动把嘴唇贴上来索吻，灵活的小粉舌探进吸血鬼先生的口腔，学着刚刚男人的模样汲取水分。小手紧紧抓住吸血鬼先生腰上的布料。

吸血鬼先生再也忍不住了，托起张艺兴的臀部放到桌上，撩起T恤抵在他的胸口上，张开嘴伸出血红色的舌头轻轻扫过粉色的乳头。来回舔舐了一番，挺立的乳尖上泛起水光，可爱极了。上方不断传来张艺兴的呻吟，

“世勋……嗯啊~这里不害怕吗…”他抱住胸前男人的头颅，知道不可以沉沦，但是，真的好舒服，忍不住想要得更多。

被唤作世勋的吸血鬼先生低声轻笑，狠狠吸了一口挺立的乳头，“怕，待会会有人进来，所以你得好好看着门，没锁。”

“那……那我们赶紧走吧～回去再……再……”张艺兴红着脸，推搡着他，没把接下来的话说出来。

吴世勋却没发生放过他，一直追问，“回去再什么？”

张艺兴的目光触及男人调戏的表情，立刻垂下脑袋，“再……再做……”

吴世勋却不依他，把他从桌上打横抱起，绕到被窗帘布隔起来的更衣室里，把张艺兴放到一堆万圣节的布料上，迅速欺身上去把人吻得意乱情迷，同时也把他脱了个精光。

张艺兴完全招架不住如狼似虎的吸血鬼先生，只能由着他为所欲为。吴世勋最喜欢看张艺兴情动的模样，一只在胸口揉捏他的乳头，另一只手揉捏他的臀部，手指顶进狭窄的密道，往里面深入。

张艺兴发出一声闷哼的同时，外边的门啪嗒一声真的打开了！

他浑身僵硬，不敢发出丁点声音。体内的手指却还在不断按压前列腺，他在爽得不能自已又不得不控制自己之间徘徊着，狼狈不堪……眸子含着一汪春水，委屈的望着吴世勋求饶，死死咬着唇不让自己发出一点声音，手本想抓住两边的布料，谁知劲使太大，发出声音了……

脚步声朝他们这边靠近……隔着窗帘布，陌生的声音在外边响起，“有人吗？”

吴世勋应了他一句，“有，在换衣服。”

“世勋？你还不出去？”

“很快就出去了。”

两人继续寒暄着，吴世勋望着身下的人一副被玩坏的模样，忍不住心疼，低头要吻他，张艺兴却委屈的扭开头，不让他碰。吴世勋霸道的用空出的手捏起张艺兴的下巴，深深吻下去，也不管外边那人会不会听见。

等关门声响起。粗长的性器代替手指插入饥渴难耐的小穴，直直顶入伸处，擦过敏感点，惹得身下的小绵羊突如其来一阵娇喘。小穴里仿佛有一张湿漉漉的小嘴，在吮吸着粗大的性器，吴世勋忍不住快速抽查起来。

“啊~太快了……慢一点~”

明明说着不要太快，慢下来后又扭着腰诉说不满，吴世勋身下的动作越来越快，继续抽查上百下，伴随着一声软绵绵的叫唤，张艺兴高潮了，前面的性器吐出白色的液体软下来，但插在他体内的性器没有一点要射的痕迹。吴世勋将他的身子翻过来，胸膛抵着他的后背，大手握住软趴趴的性器来回撸动……

03  
张艺兴家里不穷，算是个小小的富二代，但他总是趁着没课的晚上，去酒吧跳舞，还是用女装的打扮。不是为了赚钱，而是喜欢跳舞，再加上他有轻微的女装癖。

台上的张艺兴画着精致妆容，黑长直假发，超短黑色小皮裙，过膝长靴，吊带背心，展示着曼妙的舞姿。手里拿着的小拐杖，运用得非常灵活。就是在那个时候，台下的吴世勋对高冷魅惑的张艺兴一见钟情。

舞毕，张艺兴直接回到后台，吴世勋在起哄的朋友中站起来，跟上去。门上明明挂着非工作人员请勿入内。却没人敢拦吴世勋，他是酒吧老板的弟弟，没人敢跟他过不去。

打开门，潜进更衣室内，见面的人儿已经掀起吊带背心的一角，露出的一抹腰肢雪白又纤细。

“你叫什么名字？”

背后冷不丁冒出男人的声音把张艺兴吓了一跳，转身一看，微微惊讶，吴世勋他知道，新来的转校生，学校的名人，惊讶之余，更多的是鄙夷，他很清楚吴世勋的表情代表什么含义，不过是见色起意的公子哥，在这里跳舞，这种人他见得不要太多。他索性在吴世勋面前脱掉吊带背心，拍拍平坦的胸脯，“吴少爷，我是男的。”

吴世勋愣了愣，立刻展露笑颜，“没关系，我是双。”

什么鬼……张艺兴偷偷在心里翻白眼，原来吴世勋这么不要脸。“你能不能出去？我要换衣服。”

吴世勋恍若未闻，视线在他雪白的胸脯上停留几分，直到张艺兴盖住，才回过神，摸摸鼻子离开房间。等张艺兴换回普通的T恤牛仔裤，发现吴世勋在门外一直等着他……

那天后，吴世勋火力全开追求张艺兴，就算张艺兴不给他好脸色看，他还是厚着脸皮凑上去。饭堂，篮球场，图书馆，还是外边逛街，他总能掐着点出现在张艺兴身边，这一连串的巧合实在是太诡异，张艺兴不由得怀疑，难道天也在暗示他必须跟吴世勋在一起？仔细想想，其实他还挺喜欢吴世勋的脸……既然是天意的话，那可以试一试吧？

04

“在想什么？”

吴世勋温柔拨弄张艺兴额前的刘海，张艺兴摇摇头，整理身上的衣服，忽然低头笑了。“就是忽然想起我们还没在一起的时候，总是可以在各种地方碰面，真是太神奇了。”

神奇吗？吴世勋望着他的酒窝，笑得可以说是宠溺。世界上哪有那么多命中注定？只是他够执着罢了。

为了知道张艺兴的行踪，当时的他收买了都暻秀和边伯贤，两人在暗中帮助吴世勋，不时还在张艺兴面前替他美言几句。他追了张艺兴整整一年，如果不是真的喜欢，何必如此费劲？

“时间还很早呢，我们去鬼屋玩一玩？”

“你不用回去工作吗？”

“旷工。”

真的没关系吗？张艺兴见吴世勋已经换回日常的衣服，也不好说什么。

两人走在密密麻麻的人群里，吴世勋想牵张艺兴的手，张艺兴却不经意躲开了，虽然天色很暗，但是人多口杂，有那么多双眼睛在周围……如果被看到……被议论……张艺兴抿了抿嘴，攥着拳头，紧紧跟在吴世勋隔壁，如果他这时候抬头看吴世勋一眼，一定可以看到吴世勋的表情有多难过。

鬼屋外边排长龙，排了将近半个小时，两人终于进去了，而且还是第一位。张艺兴一直在心里暗示这些鬼都是人扮演的，没什么好怕的，但他的心还是因为周围的氛围而悬起来。一闪一闪的红绿色灯光再加上诡异的音乐衬得黑暗的洞穴更加恐怖，四周似乎危机四伏，下一秒不知前方会冒出什么鬼怪。后面经常传来女孩的尖叫声，尤为吓人。

吴世勋似乎一点也不害怕，走在他前面打头阵。拐角处，一只丧尸伸着长长的爪子忽然窜出来，把张艺兴活生生吓了一跳，他猛的从背后抱住吴世勋，把头靠在吴世勋的后背，不敢看周围一眼。吴世勋知道张艺兴害怕了，扣住环抱住他的小手，可能只有在这个时候，张艺兴才会主动靠近他。

出去后，张艺兴直接瘫坐在椅子上，表示，  
“我不会再进第二次了。”

吴世勋笑着坐在他隔壁，“你说你胆子怎么那么小？”

就连牵手也不敢……

张艺兴不知道吴世勋意有所指，只是一直抱怨刚刚的鬼是怎么吓人的。吴世勋伸手要把他拉起来，“我们去吃点东西？”

说实话，他真的饿了。望着吴世勋伸过来的手，迟疑了片刻，没有拉住他的手，自己站起来。他没有看到吴世勋失望的表情……

05  
在餐厅里，张艺兴也是直接拒绝吴世勋的喂食，不时注意着周围有没有人打量他们，只怪吴世勋长得实在是太让人惊艳，不少女生在偷偷往他们这边打量。张艺兴当然不敢宣誓主权，他低头快速吃着盘子里的食物，想着早点吃完就可以回家了。

哪知吃得太快，不小心噎住了，他拍了拍胸口，还是噎得难受，接过对面吴世勋递来的水，大口大口往下喝。吴世勋担心的问了一句，好点了吗？他摇摇头，表示没事。

扒拉了几口饭，抬头发现吴世勋一直看着远处同样在吃饭的同性情侣，他们一点也不介意他人的眼光，互相给对方喂肉串，起身后，还拉着手一起离开……

一直以来，他好像比起吴世勋还要在意其他人的看法……

End


End file.
